Question: What is the next term of the geometric sequence? $2, 6, 18,$
Each term is ${3}$ times the term before it. ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ ${\times 3\,\curvearrowright}$ $2,$ $6,$ $18$ The next term is $18\cdot{3}=54$.